


【奇异铁】What a wonderful world-美丽新世界

by Sherryliu



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:20:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23036962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherryliu/pseuds/Sherryliu
Summary: 片段流脑洞【脑洞1】疯狂铁榛子【脑洞2】托尼战甲大战奇异斗篷【脑洞3】托尼斯塔克的私人医生【脑洞4】皮特帕克的毕业典礼【脑洞5】遇见福尔摩斯
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Kudos: 3





	【奇异铁】What a wonderful world-美丽新世界

【脑洞1】疯狂铁榛子  
“王，我需要补充一些碳水化合物，也许。”刚结束完任务的斯蒂夫边从圣坛走下，边跟身后的伙伴说，他实在受够了这几天原始部落给他们提供的餐饮服务。  
王随手摸了摸口袋，可怜巴巴地说：“可我就还剩下100卢布。”  
斯蒂芬回头看看他，一脸无语。  
这时，他瞥见圣坛角落里有个人影，眼神动了一动。  
接着手指轻轻捻动，下一秒，那人影便消失得无影无踪。  
斯蒂芬不紧不慢地走过去，从地上拾起了一颗榛子大小的东西，仔细看去，居然是托尼斯塔克。  
此刻，托尼正一脸惊愕地看着面前巨大的一张脸。  
“嘿！死巫师，你对我做了什么？！”与此同时，托尼按下了胸前的反应堆，战甲覆满全身后，一炮开了出去。  
然而斯蒂芬却并不在意，只是略微朝一侧偏了偏头，一束小小的火光擦着他的头发射到了身后的柱子上，一股淡淡的焦糊味道散了开来。  
斯蒂芬微微眯起了眼，捏着托尼的手指稍一用力，便见托尼身上铠甲仿佛结了一层薄薄的白霜，无法动弹。  
头盔渐渐撤下，托尼瞪着一双棕色大眼睛气呼呼地盯着斯蒂芬蓝绿色的瞳孔，仿佛无声的警告。  
再看斯蒂芬，他似乎很享受惹恼托尼斯塔克，只见他慢悠悠地把被冻结的托尼捧在掌心，凑近他沉声说道：“我警告过你，不许碰我的锅。”  
托尼完全没想到这个巫师居然会因为一口锅把自己变成这样，怒极反笑，“哦，这样啊，那我现在告诉你，你这锅，我买了，你可以给我寄支票，地址是……”  
托尼的话还没说完，便听斯蒂芬低低说了声：“斯塔克疯狂榛子，带糖霜的。”  
“什么？”一开始托尼没反应过来对方的意思，下意识问了句。  
然后在斯蒂芬戏谑的微笑中，一下子明白过来。  
“你知道，我允许你用你那破斗篷打我一次已经够了，可这个，博士，这个我可不允许！”  
说完这话，托尼试图挣脱斯蒂芬的禁锢。“Friday！故障分析！” 他需要知道目前战甲是否能正常运行。  
然而，托尼并没有听到Friday熟悉的回应，更奇怪的是斯蒂芬的掌心好像有某种强大的牵引力，任凭他如何挣扎也难以移动分毫。  
斯蒂芬饶有兴致的看着掌心里急得面红耳赤的托尼，他慢慢凑近他，直到鼻尖距离他只有分毫之遥。  
温热的呼吸喷洒在托尼因为挣扎而涨红的脸上，仿佛和煦的风。  
托尼一下子安静下来。  
他缓缓抬头，直视着那双蓝绿色眼睛，一瞬间，呼吸凝滞。  
那双眼睛，蓝色与绿色相互辉映，仿佛浩瀚星空一般。  
渐渐地，托尼感觉那片星空开始扭曲，旋转，他在漩涡中，一点一点向下坠落。  
这该死的巫师，到底做自己做了什么？！  
强烈的眩晕感中，托尼在心里一遍遍骂着，然而心底似乎有个声音告诉他，这感觉，很奇妙。  
然后他听到头顶传来一个低沉沙哑的声音，那个声音说：“你再这样看着我，我的小朋友，我想我会忍不住把你吃掉。”

【脑洞2】托尼战甲大战奇异斗篷  
当魔浮斗篷再度被Mark46的冲击炮震出窗外，斯蒂芬忍不住皱了皱眉。  
目光瞥见身旁一脸得意的托尼，斯蒂芬无心与他再做纠缠，指尖轻动间，却听身旁传来托尼的厉声阻止：“嘿，博士，不许作弊！”  
斯蒂芬无奈瞪了他一眼，不情愿地松了手，一脸怅然地看着满屋狼藉，琢磨着这场闹剧什么时候才能结束。  
一切源于多喝了些酒的托尼一时兴起，忽然对魔浮斗篷产生了极大的兴趣，非得给它做个扫描不可。  
然而斗篷似乎并不喜欢这个提议，很不配合地贴在斯蒂芬肩上，任托尼怎么拉都拉不下来。  
斯蒂芬白了托尼一眼，淡淡说了句：“它不喜欢你。”  
谁承想，托尼被这话一激，更是不肯罢休，便和斯蒂芬打了个赌，看自己能不能凭一己之力抓到斗篷，谁输了谁就陪对方玩一个道具。  
懒得和醉鬼一般见识，斯蒂芬只好无奈应允，然而思绪却不自觉地飘到了托尼所说的赌约上。  
彼刻，返回战局的魔浮斗篷似是终于想出了作战计划，自窗口处一个回旋，直接缠住了得意洋洋的始作俑者，与此同时，另一边衣角又死死勒住了对方试图去按反应堆的手。  
托尼一惊，还未来得及反应，便被斗篷带着飞到了半空。  
被裹得像粽子似的托尼疯狂挣扎着，大声叫道：“Friday！帮把手！”  
下一刻，一排排钢铁战甲的掌心炮齐齐指向半空中被裹挟的托尼。  
奈何斗篷带着托尼四处乱飞，Friday根本无法瞄准。  
不知哪架战甲的发射装置出了问题，一记掌心炮猛然射出，斗篷带着托尼向旁边一侧，火光擦着托尼的脸颊飞了过去，立时荡开一线血痕。  
托尼被这变故吓了一跳，半空中朝一旁观战的斯蒂芬大叫：“嘿！博士，管管你这小兄弟！”  
然而斯蒂芬仍是一派气定神闲：“抱歉，它不是给我打工的。”  
托尼气结，转而下达指令：“Friday，启动Mark4……”然而话还没说完便被斗篷带着飞出了窗外，任他的尾音飘散在风里。  
斯蒂芬一脸无奈，指尖掐诀，和收到指令的Mark47一起飞了出去。  
再看托尼，此刻正被斗篷死死裹着，在夜空中上下翻飞，做着各种高难度动作，巨大的眩晕中，托尼只觉得五脏六腑上下翻飞。  
倒吊着看到斯蒂芬过来，托尼毫不顾忌地大声喊道：“快让这东西放开我！”  
斯蒂芬好笑地看了看狼狈不堪的托尼，而后手指一动，魔浮斗篷便乖乖地附上了他的肩。  
与此同时，斯蒂芬一手拽住了向下坠落的托尼，撑起了魔法阵。  
这是托尼第一次在没有战甲的情况下飞上天空，这感觉让他很新鲜。  
有那么几秒他沉浸在漂浮的快感里，轻轻伸出手去，仿佛想要摘下不远处的那颗星，然而触手的却是无形的屏障。  
托尼的手下意识缩了回去，而后故作镇定的看向对面的魔法师，清了清喉咙：“咳，我们还没结束呢！”  
斯蒂芬闻言皱了皱眉，一下子松开了魔法阵。  
托尼愣了一秒，而后身体毫无预兆地迅速向地面砸了下去。  
所幸Mark47及时赶到，战甲覆满全身的下一秒，托尼脚下一踩，巨大的助力推动下他急速朝斯蒂芬冲过了去，那样子跟生死相搏没有任何差别。  
然而斯蒂芬却只是不慌不忙地在空中画了一个圆，待托尼反应过来，他已经狠狠摔在了一片冰天雪地之中。  
从地上爬起来，托尼四下望了望，而后他问：“Friday，我在哪？”  
“很……很抱歉……”Friday的声音断断续续，“老……老板……这里没……有讯……”随后便再也没了声音。  
周围一下子安静下来，这让托尼想到多年前，贾维斯离线后自己的孤立无援。  
坦白说，托尼很不喜欢这种感觉。  
身后传来窸窸窣窣的响动，托尼条件反射一般转身就是一炮。  
斯蒂芬毫无防备，被巨大的冲击力击退了几步。  
托尼大惊，连忙撤下了战甲朝他跑去。  
“没事吧？”托尼扶起斯蒂芬焦急地问着，声音里带着几分歉意。  
任对方将自己扶起，斯蒂芬抬手擦了擦额角的血，抬首处又见托尼脸上仍有血痕未干，无奈摇了摇头。  
“结束了？”斯蒂芬沉声问。  
托尼抿抿嘴，正要开口，便见斯蒂芬肩上的魔浮斗篷已经如临大敌般支了起来，连忙向后撤了撤身子，摆手道：“停！我知道你是最忠诚的硬件设备，我跟他，我们是朋友。”说完还不忘拍拍斯蒂芬的肩膀，笑容极为诚恳。  
斯蒂芬瞟了他一眼，悠悠开口：“朋友？一起睡觉的那种？”  
托尼闻言脸色一红，却也不甘示弱：“岂止是一起睡觉，还能一起做很多事。”  
斯蒂芬唇角一扬，眼中闪过一抹亮光：“所以，你的赌约……”  
“那个，我想我们得先离开这……”托尼顾左右而言他，心想自己这次是亏大了。  
斯蒂芬看着一脸窘相的托尼，眼底眉间满是笑意。  
远处，巨大的夕阳笼罩着皑皑白雪。  
白雪深处，蓦然洞开一扇时空的门。

【脑洞3】托尼斯塔克的私人医生  
正在冥想的斯蒂芬忽然接到一个陌生号码的来电。  
“嘿，Doc。”电话那头传来熟悉的声音。  
“斯塔克？”斯蒂芬不确定地叫出了对方的名字。  
然而回应他的却只是一句断断续续的——需要你的帮助，随即电话就断了线。  
直觉托尼遇到了什么危险，斯蒂芬立刻开启魔法阵，由于并不知道对方身在何处，他只好利用魔法加强与托尼的心灵感应，不一会儿，他便看见一片冰天雪地中，托尼奄奄一息的躺在那，身上是渐渐褪去的Mark47。  
开启时空之门，斯蒂芬来到了那片荒芜雪原，他并不知道托尼为什么要来这里。  
超低温下，托尼的意识渐渐涣散，仰望着天边出现的一抹红，微微扬了扬唇：“是什么耽搁了你这么久，我的巫师朋友？”  
斯蒂芬也不应他，只是三步并两步地过去将他扶起，见他脸上、身上都是伤口，不禁皱起了眉，随即手臂一扬，再转眼，两人已经回到了复仇者大厦。  
脱离险境的安稳感让托尼彻底松了一口气，强烈的痛感瞬间袭来，他忍不住倒抽一口冷气。  
将他安置在沙发上，斯蒂芬朝轻车熟路地取出急救箱，带上消毒手套，示意托尼将已经破得不成样子的背心脱下，以便自己给他上药。  
整个过程，斯蒂芬都是沉着一张脸，没说一句话。  
当把最后一片碎玻璃从托尼肩部取出后，他才冷冷开了腔：“告诉过你，以后这种事别找我。”  
“You are a Doc.”托尼显然没觉得自己做错了什么，当然，他有很多医生，只是能把失去战甲通讯的自己从一个鸟不拉屎的蛮荒之地救回来的只有这一个。  
斯蒂芬白了他一眼，“Not that kind of Doc.”  
托尼耸耸肩，表示这并不重要，随后便感觉肩膀传来一阵刺痛。  
“嘿！你干嘛？！”托尼恶狠狠瞪向正给自己缝针的斯蒂芬。  
“我在等某个混蛋跟我说谢谢。”斯蒂芬不紧不慢地说着，与此同时又扎下了一针。  
由于没有麻醉，这一针下去，托尼疼得下意识咬住了唇，然而因为太过用力，松开牙齿后，一股血腥味在唇齿间弥散开去。  
“Doc，根据美国医疗法案规定，你这样对待病人是犯法的。”托尼喘着粗气投诉着斯蒂芬对待自己的方式  
“很抱歉，严格意义上来说，你不是我的病人。”最后一针扎下，斯蒂芬利落地收针剪线，完成了缝合。  
最后一下痛楚似乎并有想象中强烈，因为托尼并不知道，斯蒂芬已经用魔法麻醉了他的伤口。  
“你非常擅长你的工作，我的医生。”轻轻抬动胳膊，托尼由衷的说。  
“你也是。”斯蒂芬一边收拾着东西，一边说，他是认真的，虽然他并不知道托尼为什么会一个人出现在那个地方，但他知道，那里一定有他非去不可的理由。  
某种意义上说，他们是同一类人。为了某些使命，他们可以不惜一切。  
斯蒂芬想着，眼神瞟向一旁忙着舒展筋骨的托尼，下一秒，魔浮斗篷就抽在了托尼向后伸展的胳膊上。  
托尼吃痛，气呼呼地瞪了斯蒂芬一眼。  
“你要是想伤口崩裂，我没意见，只是别再给我打电话。”斯蒂芬说着在空中划出了时空门，“抗生素服用两周，不许喝酒，不许做剧烈运动。”消失前，他留下了对托尼的要求。  
当房间里终于只剩下自己，托尼哪里还顾得上医嘱，立马朝酒柜走了过。  
此时此刻，身上的疼痛尚未散去，不正常的体温也在提醒他，自己正在发烧，他需要一些东西帮助他暂时抵消这种痛楚，而酒精往往比吗啡更加完美。  
他从酒柜上拿了一瓶白兰地，刚要往酒杯里倒，却发现桌上的酒杯不见了。  
或许是自己忘了拿，又或者是放在了别处，托尼懒得多想，又伸手拿了一个。  
可是转身取冰块的功夫，酒杯又不见了。  
诡异的气氛登时让托尼惊出了层层冷汗，他四下张望着，心里却想到了一个人。  
于是，他第三次拿出酒杯，装作换酒的功夫，却猛然转身，一个抬手抓住了凭空伸出的一只手。  
“What the……”托尼的话没说完，便听斯蒂芬沉声说：“我说：禁止饮酒。”表情甚是严肃。  
看着跟前一本正经的斯蒂芬，托尼心想，自己又不是皮特那小孩需要监护人，于是笑着走到到斯蒂芬跟前，“但是我现在需要一下刺激，Doc。”说到这里，他微微一顿，眯起了眼，“或许你可以满足我。”  
托尼直视着斯蒂芬猫瞳一样的眼睛，棕色眼眸仿佛融化的糖，粘稠而水润。  
他慢慢地、一寸寸地凑近斯蒂芬，灼热的呼吸洒在红斗篷里的雪白颈项上，仿佛无形的火。  
魔浮斗篷似乎知道将要发生什么，知情识趣地飞到角落。  
斯蒂芬抿唇看了看飞走的斗篷，眼神里有些说不出的情绪，但他只是站在原地，动也不动，定定地直视托尼因为高烧而迷离的眸。  
视线交错中，托尼微微偏了偏头，滚烫的唇吻上了斯蒂芬鬓角苍白的发。  
斯蒂芬仿佛入定一般，岿然不动，随后淡淡说了句：“你现在不清醒。”  
托尼闻言，轻笑一声，“你可以打晕我或者用魔法干什么都好。但是……”他顿了一下，接着贴近唇畔的那弯薄薄的耳多，低声说：“你没有，斯蒂芬。”  
这一声“斯蒂芬”仿佛不知名的魔咒镇住了强大的魔法师。  
随即托尼轻轻咬住了唇边的耳垂，斯蒂芬如同被闪电打了一下，一股热流自脊椎一路攀升，直到脑海炸出了一片星光。  
斯蒂芬的呼吸开始变得急促，隔着睡衣，托尼不正常的高温弥散开来，染得斯蒂芬也越发燥热起来。  
而后他听到耳畔托尼那带着笑意的低沉嗓音，他说：“你在发抖吗，我的医生？”  
斯蒂芬轻轻咬着下唇，却听托尼问了一个蠢到极限的问题：“你能这么做，对吗？我的意思是，sex….”  
斯蒂芬气结，“我需要说明一下，我是巫师，不是和尚。”说完，他又补了一句，“只是我要考虑一下对象。”  
托尼闻言，脸上笑容更深了几分。  
下一刻，也不知道是谁先吻了谁，总之，一阵跌跌撞撞后，空荡荡的房间里，只剩下魔浮斗篷无风轻扬。

【脑洞4】皮特帕克的毕业典礼  
“你不觉得这有点……”对着镜子打领带的斯蒂芬停了顿，眉头微皱，似乎是在寻找一个合适的词，最后他选择了“诡异”。  
是的，此刻镜子里那个和自己长得一模一样的西装笔挺的男人正在看着自己，用一种陌生而疑惑的眼神。  
“诡异？”身后正在挑选手表的托尼反问：“比你那中古世纪的僧袍和几千年前的斗篷还诡异？”随后余光瞄到慢悠悠朝他飞来的魔浮斗篷，随手做了个止步的手势：“没冒犯的意思，你非常可爱。”斗篷听了心满意足地飞了回去。  
斯蒂芬一脸无奈的想，托尼的确给了他不好的影响，连带他的斗篷也变得如此幼稚。  
“哪一个？”  
从镜子里看到托尼两手各拿了一只表，斯蒂芬指了指左手的那块百达翡丽。  
托尼点点头，“好选择。”接着便走到他跟前把表扣在了他的左手腕上。  
金属冷硬的触感让斯蒂芬的手下意识抖了一下。  
“太紧？”托尼边说边调整的表带。  
斯蒂芬摇摇头，“我以前有只一样的表。”  
托尼点头，“我们眼光相同，她值得。”说完又好奇地补了一句，“你把她怎么了？”  
斯蒂芬微笑，“我卖了它，为了救命，我卖了所有的东西，每一件。”  
托尼闻言抬头，看着斯蒂芬一脸云淡风轻的笑，眼神晃了晃。  
这是他第一次提及过去的事。  
坦白说，托尼并不了解斯蒂芬的过去，这家伙永远都是一副高深莫测的样子，但当他轻描淡写地说着绝望困境的时候，托尼忍不住想，如果那个时候他可以帮他，是否现在的他会过着另一种更好的生活。  
“你可以给我寄支票，如果那时我们认识。”托尼开玩笑着玩笑转了视线，“我能帮你，我喜欢医生，我资助了很多医院。”然后随着一声咔嗒脆响，他说了声“完美”，转身看向了镜子。  
斯蒂芬则抬腕看了看银色表盘上移动的秒针，眼神渐渐变得悠远。  
自从成为法师，他就再也没有佩戴过手表，因为对他来说，时间似乎失去了意义。他可以操纵它，利用它，甚至停止它，改变它，但，他永远不可能超越它。时间是他的工具，与此同时，他也是时间的工具。他们之间有着某种契约，共同维持着世界的稳态。  
“你知道吗？我现在想做一件事。”  
飘得很远的思绪被托尼的低语所打断，斯蒂芬下意识转头，才发现此刻托尼已经贴到了自己跟前，他的脸距离自己只有一寸之遥。  
斯蒂芬没有说话，只是稍微侧了下头，拉开了一些距离，等托尼继续说完后面的话。  
然而托尼似乎并不打算让他如愿，便见他再一次贴近，直到唇角贴近斯蒂芬的耳朵，才开口说：“我想把它们都脱了。”他的声音极低极沉，仿佛远古的咒语，带着蛊惑。说完，他的手指便勾起了斯蒂芬好不容易系好的的黑色领带，向外扯了扯  
硬硬的胡茬擦划着侧脸，斯蒂芬无奈白了托尼一眼，“那恐怕我们就得迟到了。”  
“我不在乎。”托尼说着开始吻斯蒂芬的脖子，没有了斗篷立领的阻挡，他的吻一路长驱直入，与此同时一只手不老实地解起了扣子  
斯蒂芬的呼吸变得有些急促，心想他就不该听那个混蛋的话穿成这样，怕是一会儿又得重新来一遍，实在是麻烦。  
托尼的吻在继续，深深浅浅的落在斯蒂芬半裸的肩背上，手指一路向下移动，解开了他腰间金属搭扣。  
啪的一声响，让斯蒂芬从浅吻中清醒过来，随即他转了个身，将托尼压在了镜子上。  
“你犯了个错误，斯塔克。”他趴在托尼耳边说着，透过镜子，他深邃如海的眸子里翻涌着情欲的浪花。  
托尼轻笑，“那么，你打算怎么惩罚我呢，博士？”最后那声“博士”拖着浅浅的尾音，像道闪电划过斯蒂芬的耳膜。  
“你马上就知道了。”斯蒂芬的声音带着危险的气息。  
然而此刻，门，却被推开了。  
“斯塔克先.....”当没头没脑撞进来的皮特看清两人情况时，硬生生把后面的话吞了回去。  
“对、对不起，我是说，我们快迟到了……”皮特尴尬地站在那，吞吞吐吐地说着，眼神不时瞟向托尼半裸的胸膛，一张脸跟被火烧过似的发着烫。  
斯蒂芬朝皮特礼貌地笑笑：“我们这就出去。”  
“哦，哦。”皮特连声应着退了出去，好像还没有从震惊中缓过来。  
还倚在镜子上的托尼一脸扫兴，“你能控制时间对吧？不如咱们先做大人的事，然后再倒流时间去做那小孩的事。”  
斯蒂芬懒得理他，自顾自地整理着被解得差不多的扣子。  
托尼识趣儿地直起身来，几下打理好自己，又过去帮斯蒂芬打领带。只是在近距离观察那张精致脸孔的同时，他还要克制着再度扒光对方衣服的冲动，这对他来说就不是很愉悦了。  
而斯蒂芬则欣赏着眼前认真给他打着领带的托尼斯塔克，眼神清澈而温柔。

中城中学广场。  
皮特在向他的朋友介绍陪他来的两个人。  
很遗憾梅阿姨由于班机延误不能及时回来参加他的毕业典礼，但还好斯塔克先生答应了他的请求，当然还有奇异巫师，哦不，奇异博士。  
“Guys，这是我叔叔。”皮特介绍着托尼。  
“天，你怎么从没提过托尼斯塔克是你的叔叔？”旁边的同学七嘴八舌的说着。  
“我是他阿姨的朋友，你知道，那种朋友。”托尼在一群小孩子跟前还是忘不了开玩笑。  
皮特也吃了一惊，瞪着眼睛扭头看他，那意思好像在说：“什么时候的事？！我怎么不知道？！”  
托尼见这小孩也跟着上当，不禁也跟着笑了起来：“但她甩了我，不过不要紧，我还是皮特的叔叔。”  
“你阿姨好酷啊，居然敢甩托尼斯塔克？”奈德在皮特耳边说了句。  
皮特尴尬之下转了话题，手指向斯蒂芬，“这也是我叔叔。”  
看着众人疑惑的眼神，斯蒂芬悠悠补了句：“他有好几个叔叔。”  
刚帮这小孩解了围，却听他已经把自己卖了出去，“告诉你们个秘密，他会魔法。”  
“真的？”小伙伴们立刻忘了关于托尼和梅阿姨的八卦，转向了斯蒂芬。  
皮特神秘地点点头，压低声音说：“他能飞、会瞬移、还可以变蝴蝶。”  
“啊，好酷！叔叔，叔叔，能表演给我们看吗？”说着就已经把斯蒂芬围在了中间。  
斯蒂芬一脸无奈，再听着这群小孩子一起叫自己叔叔，更是头疼得厉害。  
转头看看旁边的托尼，似乎想要求助，却发现对方只是撑着个大太阳镜装作看太阳，斯蒂芬心里那个气啊，就不该听这个混蛋的话。  
没办法，斯蒂芬只好自己解决眼前的困境，他清了清喉咙，“他胡说的，我不会这些。”  
“别这样嘛，皮特是不会说谎的。”小孩子们依旧不依不饶。  
斯蒂芬无从推辞，却听旁边传来一个懒懒的声音：“他能做气球，小动物的那种。”  
闻声转头，就看见托尼已经抱着双肩准备看戏，斯蒂芬瞪了他一眼，却见他凑近了自己耳朵：“别让那小孩在这群同学面前丢人，今儿可是毕业典礼。”  
斯蒂芬听了一愣，看了看托尼笑容下几分认真的神情，也没了办法，只好选择配合。  
于是，下一刻，他手里就出现了一个动物气球，接下来，是第二个，第三个……直到面前每个孩子人手一个才停了下来。  
“Wow！简直太棒了！皮特，你叔叔好厉害！”  
“是啊，真羡慕你有这么厉害、还这么英俊的叔叔。”  
皮特在大家的笑声里也笑得格外开心。他转头看向望着他这边的托尼，投去一个灿烂的微笑，对皮特来说，那是只能献给斯塔克先生的笑。  
不远处，托尼回应他一个微笑，并示意他该去集合了，然后看着那个孩子消失在人群中的背影，眼神温柔得好像此刻的阳光。  
“他喜欢你。”旁边，斯蒂芬和他一起目送着皮特远去，淡淡开了口，他的目光没有离开那个小小的身影，似乎想要借此看得更远。  
“我知道。”直到彻底看不到那孩子，托尼才把目光转向斯蒂芬。  
“你太惯着他了。”斯蒂芬看着托尼，眼神里有说不清的情绪。  
“你在嫉妒吗，叔叔？”托尼忽然凑近斯蒂芬严肃的脸，学着那帮孩子们的声音笑着说。  
然而没有理会托尼的玩笑，斯蒂芬只是接着说：“有一天，他终究会离开你，托尼。”  
被斯蒂芬的话和他此刻的眼神所慑，托尼微微皱了皱眉，“你看到了什么？”他问这话的时候，声音很沉，再也没有平常轻松。  
斯蒂芬意识到自己说得太多了，忙弯了弯唇角，笑着说，“别紧张，他只是结婚生子了而已。”  
托尼却似乎并不相信，眼神在斯蒂芬的笑容上逡巡了很久，不放心地问：“所以，他是安全的？”  
“没有人是绝对安全的，托尼，但是，是的，他很好。”斯蒂芬并不想看到托尼担心的样子，那会让他内疚，这见鬼的内疚，让他不得不选择欺骗。  
托尼将信将疑地点点头，随后又想起什么似的问了句：“我们呢？我们的结局是怎样的？”  
斯蒂芬被这突如其来的问题问得一愣，而后他收起笑容，“抱歉，我不能告诉你。”  
“切！”托尼一脸鄙夷，“你压根什么都不知道吧，都是些骗人的把戏。”  
斯蒂芬不置可否地点点头，“嗯，都是把戏。”  
随后他们便被一群人拉着拍照留念。  
当照相的人把相片递给他们时，斯蒂芬只是轻描淡写地对身旁的托尼说：“你留着吧，也许，你会需要它。”  
托尼不以为然的撇撇嘴，随手把相片揣进上衣口袋。  
那时的他并不知道，这会是他们此生最后一张、也是唯一一张合影照。

【脑洞5】遇见福尔摩斯  
在某次穿越时空执行任务的时候，斯蒂芬偶然撞上了一个熟悉的陌生人。  
那是在一百多年前的瑞士，他偶然路过时间夹缝时看到两个人影从悬崖上跌落而下。  
与此同时，有人大声喊着一个名字：夏洛克福尔摩斯——  
匆匆一瞥间，其中一人熟悉的眉眼让斯蒂芬犹如电击，他下意识捻动手指，想要停住那人飞速坠落的身体，却在下一刻停了动作。  
他只是个旅行者。  
于是，他就那样漂浮在天空中，俯瞰着那人仿佛折堕的天使坠入深海，他不确定对方是否看到了自己，只是他清楚的记得那对棕色玻璃珠一样的眼瞳中绝望而坚定的目光。  
这目光于他并不陌生，在那一千多万次的结局中，它如烙印般深深嵌在斯蒂芬的眼底心间。那个时候，他不能救他，此刻，他依然不能。  
或许，这就是他的诅咒，他救不了任何人，包括他自己。  
斯蒂芬最后看了一眼脚下卷着千堆雪的海，竖起衣领，进入了时空之门。  
他没有看到于惊涛骇浪中奇迹般浮起来的那个人。

回到圣殿，斯蒂芬意外地看到了托尼。  
“有事？”他边下台阶边问。  
托尼摇头，“皮特说，想邀请你去他的毕业舞会。”  
斯蒂芬闻言皱眉，“为什么是我？”  
托尼笑得很是诡异，“他说……”  
斯蒂芬直觉不是什么好事，眉头皱得更深了。  
“他说，你上次变的气球他同学很喜欢，所以，想邀请你做表演嘉宾……”托尼是憋着笑把这些话说完的，他注视着斯蒂芬脸上越来越难看的表情，说到最后，实在忍不住笑出了声。  
斯蒂芬盯着笑得前仰后合的托尼，没好气儿地说：“既然他们这么喜欢，我可以把他们也变成气球。”  
听他这么说，托尼更是笑得直不起腰，不知道哪来的恶趣味，他实在非常喜欢看斯蒂芬面对皮特时那一脸无奈的样子。  
“他们还只是孩子。”笑够了的托尼扶着斯蒂芬的肩膀喘了口大气，“不过你可以考虑把他们变成蝴蝶或者什么其他的，蜘蛛就算了，有一只已经够了。”托尼想到一屋子小蜘蛛爬向他的样子，不禁打了个寒战。  
斯蒂芬白了他一眼，冷冷笑问：“你那么喜欢蝴蝶，要不要试试看？”  
看着斯蒂芬真假难辨的笑，托尼眯起了眼，不甘示弱地回了句：“只要你能跟蝴蝶做爱，我无所谓。”  
斯蒂芬笑容更深了几分：“你怎么知道我不能？”说完也不理托尼一脸“WTF”的表情，自顾自的走了。

托尼无聊地坐在那看着冥想的斯蒂夫，手里摆弄着桌上的一柄看不出什么材质的古老匕首。  
实在憋得难受，托尼首先开了口，“你刚去哪了？”  
“伦敦。”斯蒂夫闭着眼随口应了一句。  
“我昨天也刚从那回来，队长说那边有异生物出没。”思忖着这两天的各方情况，托尼直觉又要出事了。  
听到这个，斯蒂夫睁开了眼，“严重吗？”  
托尼的神情也变得有些严肃，“不好说，不过据MI6的头头说，已经开始清洗行动了。”  
斯蒂夫若有所思，却听托尼转了话题，“哦，对了，我在那碰到一个人，和你简直长得一模一样，我还以为你在跟我玩什么角色扮演呢。如果不是他哥哥以英国政府的名义跟我保证他不是你，也不会什么魔法的话，我一定会把他装进铠甲里带回来。”  
斯蒂芬眉睫一挑：“他叫什么名字？”  
“夏洛克•福尔摩斯。”  
“……福尔摩斯。”  
两个人的声音重叠到了一起。  
“你怎么知道？”托尼一脸惊诧。  
“我刚刚也见到了他，不过是在一百多年前的瑞士。”斯蒂芬说着，眼前却浮现出那双带着死亡恐惧的眼。  
托尼并不能完全理解他在说什么，却被他后面的话彻底激发了好奇，“并且，他长得和你一模一样。”  
说完，斯蒂芬便陷入了沉思，他并不知道这两个不同时空、同一姓名，却又分别与他们两人如同孪生的男人到底有什么牵连，于是他问托尼：“所以，你有什么想法？”  
托尼却是毫不掩藏自己的兴奋：“我想见见他。”  
“另一个你？”  
托尼点头，却被斯蒂芬兜头浇下一盆冷水：“不可能了。他死了。至少我看到的时候是这样。”  
托尼仍然不死心：“那你就带我去他没死的时候，反正你可以穿越时间。”  
斯蒂芬并不想再跟他解释一遍时间旅行跟他家的私人飞机存在本质区别，只是淡淡说了句：“让我们再回一次伦敦吧。”  
等托尼反应过来时，他已经和斯蒂芬站在了伦敦的贝克街221B门前。

托尼上前敲了敲门。  
应门的是一个戴着眼镜的中年女人。  
“你找谁，先生？”女人审视着托尼，目光警惕，然而当她看到站在托尼身后的一身法师装扮的斯蒂芬时忽然大叫一声：“我的天，夏洛克，你穿成这样干什么？！”然后又想起什么似的，“等等，我刚刚明明在楼上看到你了……”女人回头看看屋里，再回头看看斯蒂芬，思维陷入了混乱。  
“太太，请问福尔摩斯先生在吗？”托尼走上前去，故意放柔了语气，轻声问道。  
中年女人看着他脸上温和的笑容，情绪渐渐平复了些，然而看着斯蒂芬的目光依然跟见了鬼似的，充满了抗拒。  
“我是麦克罗夫特•福尔摩斯先生的……同事。这位是我的朋友。我们找另一位福尔摩斯先生了解一些情况。”托尼半真半假的说明着来意，却听楼上传来一个声音：“哈德森太太！我的红茶呢？”  
中年女人扯着脖子回了声：“我不是你的管家——”随后又看了看门口的两个人，示意他们稍等，便转身上了楼梯。  
托尼回头和斯蒂芬对视一眼，随即一前一后进了门。

轻轻上楼，就听那女人正在说话。  
“……他简直长得和你一模一样，说是你哥哥的同事……诶？你们怎么可以自己上来？”  
“屎大颗先生？”越过哈德森太太的肩膀，夏洛克思索着喊出了这么个名字。没有约翰的帮助，他实在记不住这个只有一面之缘的男人的名字，尽管麦克罗夫特说他是个非常重要的人。  
斯蒂芬在一旁没憋住笑，再看托尼一脸无奈的翻了个白眼，可还是非常友好的朝那人伸出了手，做了自我介绍：“托尼斯塔克，很高兴再次见到你，福尔摩斯先生。”  
夏洛克礼貌性的伸出了手，只是匆匆一握，便撤了出去，然而他的眼神却始终没有离开托尼身后审视着他看的古怪男人。哈德森太太说的没错，那个男人，和他长得一模一样。  
与斯蒂芬对视几秒，而后夏洛克转头示意哈德森太太送两杯茶来，哈德森太太一边重复着“不是你的管家”，一边下楼准备泡茶去了。  
这时，刚把小罗茜哄睡着的约翰从卧室里走了出来，看到斯蒂芬的时候也着实吓了一跳。  
“你们……”约翰显然无法理解他所看到的这一切。  
而此刻，第一次见到约翰的托尼也立时警觉了起来，试探性地叫了声：“罗斯探员？”  
约翰茫然地看了看托尼，又看了看身后，似乎并不确定对方叫的是自己。  
托尼见状，抱歉地笑笑，表示自己认错了人，心里却暗自盘算着回去得好好调查一下那个埃弗雷特•罗斯的底细，尽管那只大黑猫和他的关系好得不像话，但他并不确信对方是否真的可靠。  
“所以，你们找我什么事？”最先开口的是夏洛克，他没有时间浪费在无谓的猜测上。  
“没事。”斯蒂芬看着对面卷发西装的男人，仿佛在看另一个时空的自己。  
他一步步走向夏洛克，与此同时，约翰向左侧跨出一步，挡在夏洛克身前。  
斯蒂芬迎着约翰警惕的目光，微笑着对夏洛克说：“你很幸运能有一位如此忠诚的伴侣。”  
“你也是。”夏洛克眼神瞟向始终站在斯蒂芬身后的托尼，一副了然的神情。  
斯蒂芬眼神动了动，而后笑容越发深了，“我喜欢你。”  
这话说的夏洛克微微一愣，便听斯蒂芬继续道：“对于人类来说，你很聪明。”说到这，斯蒂芬顿了顿，又补了一句，“太聪明了。”  
“这是一个诅咒，侦探。”斯蒂芬直视着那双同样带着异色虹膜的眼，一字一句的说。  
“对我不是。”夏洛克毫不客气地怼了回去。  
斯蒂芬看了夏洛克一眼，意味深长的笑了笑，又转头对身旁的约翰低语一句：“别让他离开你，华生医生。”  
约翰闻言下意识回了句：“我不会。”反应过来才疑惑对方为什么会说这么一句话。  
正待发问，却听里屋传来孩子的哭声，他扭头与夏洛克对视一眼，夏洛克微微点头，示意他放心去，约翰便飞快地朝卧室走去。  
而后，夏洛克则向前一步站到了斯蒂芬跟前。  
他上下扫视着斯蒂芬，想从他的身上找出一些线索，却发现他什么都推测不出，他转而看向斯塔克。  
失眠、PTSD、左臂有伤、精心打理过头发衣着、情绪紧张。  
在夏洛克的注视下，托尼的眼神也变得锐利起来，正要说话，便见对方已经收回了目光，再度转向斯蒂芬。  
仍然一无所获。  
斯蒂芬只是微笑着将夏洛克疑惑的神情收进眼底，并不打算、也不能告诉他更多的事。  
坦白说，他这次来，也只是想弄清楚这个人是否对自己存在威胁，但现在看来，他只是个普通的陌生人。  
“回到你的世界吧。”  
夏洛克忽然开了口，尽管他并不能推理出对方是谁，但有一点可以肯定，他们不是同类。这应该跟麦克罗夫特最近在忙的事情有关。但如麦克罗夫特所言：这不是他要关心的事。  
“我不在乎你们为什么会来这里，或者你们为谁效命，但，很抱歉，没有时间了，你们的案子很无聊，所以……”说着，夏洛克便走到门口打开了门，做了个“请”的手势。  
“这家伙不但长得像你，说话也像你。”看着夏洛克一副不通人情世故的样子，托尼想如果有机会让能他和斯蒂芬单独吵一架一定很有意思。  
然而斯蒂芬并没有理会托尼的玩笑，只是看着夏洛克沉声说了句：“你说对了，侦探，没有时间了。你们的时间。所以，不要浪费哪怕一分一秒，相信我，它们消失的速度远比你想象中的快。”  
“你最好听他的话，朋友。”一旁托尼故作严肃的警告夏洛克，而后压低了声音，“他能操控时间。”  
夏洛克不以为然，“这是我的生活，我的时间，所以，再见。”他实在不明白这两个人到底想干什么。  
托尼则坏笑着从门口处退回斯蒂芬身边，拍了拍斯蒂芬的肩，朝夏洛克摆了摆手，“不用了，我们有特快转车。”  
说完，斯蒂芬画出了时空门，踏入金色圆环的那一刻，斯蒂芬回头，凝视着夏洛克带着惊讶与疑惑的眼神，又说了一句：“请记住，福尔摩斯先生，没有时间了。”  
说完，便消失在夏洛克眼前，与此同时，传来一阵玻璃破碎的声音。  
门口，刚刚上来送茶的哈德森太太碰巧撞上这一幕，惊得直接扔出了手里的托盘。

回到圣殿，斯蒂芬随口问：“所以，你还想去吗？”  
然而托尼的思绪却停留在斯蒂芬刚刚反复对夏洛克说的那句：没有时间了。他不知道斯蒂芬究竟看到了些什么，有种不祥的预感向他笼罩而来。  
而后他摇摇头，“不了。”  
很少见托尼不和自己对着干，斯蒂芬不禁眯起了眼。  
托尼则转身与斯蒂芬对视，窗外透进的阳光映入他如焦糖般融化的眼中，仿佛带着化不开的甜，他说：“那不是我的生活。”他环视四周，“这里，现在……”他的视线再次落在斯蒂芬眼中，“……你，才是我的。”  
斯蒂芬凝视着托尼眼中的温柔，想要说什么，却最终没有说出口。


End file.
